Born of Two Worlds
by Supernova750
Summary: A mysterious kit is found on ShadowClan territory, newborn with no scent of her parents anywhere around. Where, or more importantly, who are her parents? As she grows, she slowly uncovers bits of her past and, when confronted with the truth, she must make a choice between the wishes of her parents and loyalty to her clan. Please R&R! ((If you wish, you may submit your characters))
1. Prologue

((Will upload allegiances soon! This is a story where, if you like, you can either leave in the review or PM me a character you want to add! Just make sure to give me name, rank, age, minor personality and, though optional, history is appreciated! Please R&R!))

**Prologue**

"How is this possible?!" Ripscar spat, his scarred fur bristling with rage. "We are of death! We live no longer!"

Brightsky glared at her former mate, her light gray-blue eyes full of hate. "I don't care how it happened Ripscar but I am expecting your kits!" she spat, her fur bristling, "You must learn to live with the fact that all those times you used me as punishment would eventually cause _something _to happen!"

"Yes, but _kits_?!" The Dark Forest tom snarled the word like it was a nasty disease instead of his future children. "It's impossible! We're dead!"

"Evidently it's not impossible, isn't it! I'm proof of that much at the very least!" Brightsky snapped, "I don't know what will happen with the scraps of fur and frankly, I don't care! It's not like I ever wanted to have kits!"

# # # # #

Brightsky leaped for Ripscar, ready to practice a battle move when she keeled over, letting out a grunt of pain as her belly began shuddering.

"Fox-dung kits!" she spat through her pain, letting out a yowl of agony.

Ripscar watched his mate uncaringly as she labored in pain, writhing and whimpering, yowling and snarling.

Finally, a small kit slithered to the oily black ground. Ripscar stooped to examine it and noted uncaringly that it was a she-cat.

He glanced back at Brightsky but she was lying still, her eyes glazed over. She was surrounded by a pool of blood, her second death caused by giving birth to her tiny daughter.

"Weakling." Ripscar muttered as his mate began to fade, turning back to his daughter to see that, she too, was slowly fading. "No!" he snarled, annoyed as his mate and daughter disappeared into nothingness. "This isn't fair!"

But the kit wasn't dead.

# # # # #

Ridgepath, Acornpatch and Buzzyowl were on moonhigh patrol when a soft mewling sound reached their ears.

"What's that?" Acornpatch asked, looking confused as she padded towards the sound.

Ridgepath shrugged, "Beats me."

Soon they reached a small clearing were surprised to find a kit of all things.

"What's she doing here?" Buzzyowl asked, regarding the kit curiously.

Ridgepath cocked his head, moving closer as he meowed, "She's a newborn. Not even a sunrise old. Strange. How'd she get here?"

"I don't know but I do know that if we don't get her to Brokenwing quickly she won't last long." Acornpatch mewed, picking up the tiny scrap of fur in her jaws gently. "What do you reckon her name is?"

"I don't think she has a name. She looks abandoned." Ridgepath meowed.

"We should name her than." Acornpatch decided.

"Oh, how about... um... Lostkit?!" Buzzyowl meowed excitedly, "Because she was lost when we found her!"

Ridgepath rolled his eyes, "Next you'll be wanting to name her Foundkit!" he teased, prodding his friend's shoulder playfully.

"How'd you guess?" Buzzyowl laughed, pushing his friend back.

Acornpatch rolled her eyes, "Guys, focus!" she meowed, voice tinged with annoyance, "How about... Tanglekit."

"Why Tanglekit?" Buzzyowl asked, looking rather sulkish that nobody agreed with his idea.

"I'm not sure." Acornpatch mewed thoughtfully, "It just seems... right somehow."

"Okay, sounds good to me." Ridgepath meowed with a shrug, "Now let's get her back to camp before she freezes to death."

"What she-cat leaves their newborn kit out in the cold to die?" Acornpatch mewed as they padded back towards the camp.

Buzzyowl shrugged, a sad look on his face as he replied, "Maybe she didn't have a choice."

Ridgepath nodded slightly, "Sometimes life works that way. The ones who need life easy get it the roughest."

Oh, how true that was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"So you'll take her Lemmingfur?" Lonestar meowed, gazing at the queen and her mate, a black and white tom named Plummetfall.

The queen dipped her head in agreement. The she-cat's throat had been slashed in a battle many moons ago, damaging her vocal cords and causing her to become mute. Nowadays, Plummetfall generally spoke for his mate. Such was the case now. "Where did the kit come from?" he asked, eyes flashing momentarily with suspicion.

"We don't know." Acornpatch meowed truthfully, "She was abandoned in the forest."

Plummetfall nodded slightly, gazing at Tanglekit with suspicion in his eyes but he calmed when Lemmingfur rested her tail on his shoulder, her eyes encouraging as she gently herded the kit towards her belly, where her daughter, Snowkit, lay nestled, her tiny flanks rising and falling until she was disturbed by Tanglekit's eager suckling. The tiny black and white she-kit let out a mewl of protest at the disturbance and nuzzled deeper into her mother's warm fur.

Lemmingfur smiled lovingly at her daughter and the new kit, her amber eyes bright with warmth as she began gently to rasp her tongue over Tanglekit's silver-gray tabby fur. The kit mewled and squirmed before settling down again, nestling into the queen's fur alongside Snowkit.

Lonestar watched the kit get settled in, his gaze hard and unreadable. Plummetfall looked at his mate for a few moments before turning to his leader and meowing in a soft voice, "I promise we will raise her as our own. She need never know that she is not Snowkit's sister."

Lonestar dipped his head, "Thank you Plummetfall. I'm sure you and Lemmingfur will be the best parents she could hope to have."

Lemmingfur just smiled as she curled her tail around her adopted daughter.

# # # # #

"Can't catch me!" Tanglekit yowled, darting away from her sister.

"Hey! No fair!" Snowkit laughed, tumbling after her littermate.

Tanglekit giggled and quickly bounded behind Lonestar, who was sharing a vole with his younger brother, Torrentwave. The two toms let out soft chuckles of amusement as they watched Tanglekit wait for her sister to run around them before pouncing on the black and white she-cat.

The two sisters rolled around the camp, locked in a playful tussle until Lemmingfur padded over and gently separated them, her eyes bright and her face smiling as she began grooming Tanglekit.

"Aw, mom!" the she-cat protested, ducking away from her mother's tongue and causing Snowkit to snicker and smirk at her. Tanglekit let out a playful growl and lunged at her sister, the playfight quickly resuming.

Lemmingfur's eyes shone with love and warmth as she watched her daughters roll around the camp, laughing and playing.

"I got you!" Tanglekit yowled finally, having pinned Snowkit down.

Snowkit laughed and wriggled beneath her sister, "I give, I give!" she cried, eyes full of glee.

Tanglekit grinned and stepped back, letting her littermate up, "Then I, Tanglestar, leader of SisterClan, name you Snowheart, for your strong heart. Do you promise to serve SisterClan with all of your strength?" she announced in her squeaky little voice.

"Of course Tanglestar!" Snowkit giggled, "But we may face opposition from BrotherClan!"

Tanglekit nodded, "What do you propose my loyal deputy?" she asked, her brow creasing with concentration.

Snowkit giggled again before her seriousness returned, "I say we attack!" she mewed, "Plan an ambush for them!"

"A sound plan Snowheart." Tanglekit replied, "Let us put it into action."

She quietly led Snowkit to the entrance of the nursery, where the two sisters lurked silently.

"Hey! Thornkit! Murkykit! Swishkit! Come on out!" Tanglekit called into the nursery, stifling a giggle.

There was a rustling inside the nursery and a pair of whiskers poked out, "What is it Tanglekit?" came Thornkit's high-pitched mew.

"Come on out!" Tanglekit called again, still not revealing her position.

Moments later, Thornkit and his brothers, Murkykit and Swishkit padded out of the nursery.

"Attack!" Tanglekit yowled, lunging forwards and bowling Thornkit over, Snowkit taking out Swishkit.

"It's an ambush!" Swishkit cried, playfully tussling with Snowkit while Murkykit looked startled for a few moments before leaping to help Thornkit.

Tanglekit laughed gleefully, battering at Thornkit's broad chest with her paws and quickly leaping over and head-butting Murkykit away from her. "SisterClan will prevail!" she exclaimed, letting out a yelp as Thornkit pummelled her back with his paws. "Snowheart, make sure to guard the nursery!"

Snowkit giggled and darted off towards a corner of the camp.

Suddenly, a yowl of fear split the air and Lemmingfur was herding the kits towards the nursery, fear in her amber gaze.

"Mama, what's going on?" Tanglekit mewled, startled as yowls continued to break out in the camp. The fear in her mother's eyes was enough of an answer as she continued to frantically push the kits into the nursery.

Feathersoul, who had been dozing in the nursery, was on her paws in an instant, her fur bristling as she quickly mewed to Lemmingfur, "Take care of my sons." With that, she turned and darted out into the camp, her claws unsheathed.

Tanglekit was terrified, "Mama?" she called as her own mother stepped outside of the nursery, standing sentry at the entrance. "Mama, what's going on?"

Tanglekit poked her head out of the nursery to see streams of scruffy-furred, scrawny cats pouring into the camp, their claws unsheathed and their eyes full of bloodlust as they met her clanmates in battle. She could see Buzzyowl grappling with three scrawny black toms and Acornpatch pinned down by two she-cats who were ripping out clumps of her ginger-golden fur.

It seemed as though blood was spattered everywhere and Tanglekit shrank back but not before she saw something that made her heart seize in her throat. "_Snowkit_!"

Her sister was cowering in a corner of the camp near the nursery, her eyes wide with terror as a skinny brown tom advanced on her, his eyes crazed and glittering with bloodlust.

Tanglekit, despite her fear, ran forwards. She could hear Thornkit and his littermates' yowls but she ignored them as she threw herself at the tom, clawing at his face and whatever she could reach, "No!" she wailed, "No, you can't have her!"

The rogue let out a hiss of annoyance and lashed out, sending Tanglekit reeling. She could taste something coppery and felt something warm trickling down her face as she stumbled over to Snowkit, who was trembling with fear.

The tom lunged forwards, pushing Tanglekit aside as he clamped his jaws down on her shoulder and neck. Blood spattered onto Tanglekit's face and she let out a wail as she leaped forwards, raking her claws across the tom's eye.

The rogue let out a yowl of pain and leaped back, blood leaking from his ruined eye as he glared hatefully at Tanglekit. He began advancing again and the small she-cat stood her ground. She was in her rightful place, between him and her sister. She was ready to die when suddenly the rogue was bowled over by a black and white streak.

_Plummetfall_! "Daddy!" Tanglekit cried, and the relief coursing through her mingled with the fear she felt for Snowkit. There was blood, so much blood.

Then, as soon as the battle had begun, it was over. The rogues retreated as swiftly as they had come, leaving the camp full of blood and wounded warriors.

Tanglekit pressed against Snowkit's flank but her sister collapsed, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"No, no, no!" Tanglekit mewed, her eyes wide with fear, "P-please! Somebody, anybody, please somebody help me!"

The young she-cat desperately tried to staunch the blood that gushed from her sister's neck and shoulder with her paws but it just kept coming, "Please, somebody help!" she wailed.

After what seemed like moons, but was probably only moments, Sprainpaw was at her side, examining Snowkit's wound.

"It's deep," he mewed, almost to himself as he began chewing a poultice. "but I think she'll heal in time. Help me get her to the medicine den." Tanglekit could tell he was just saying that to reassure her. He didn't _really _know.

But the young she-cat nodded, feeling numb as she helped the limping apprentice drag her sister into the medicine den, where he skillfully worked to patch up her wound. Finally, he turned back to Tanglekit and she was suddenly aware of the blood that covered her fur, still leaking from a cut above her eye and another under her ear.

"Here, let me take a look at those cuts." Sprainpaw mewed gently as he dribbled a little marigold juice into the scratches before placing cobwebs over them with nimble paws. "Now, Tanglekit, can you go find your mother and father for me? I'd like them to come see Brokenwing about Snowkit."

Tanglekit nodded and darted off, tears welling in her eyes. What if this had been all her fault? She had told Snowkit to 'guard the nursery' during their playfight. Maybe if she hadn't, this wouldn't have happened. What if her sister died?

**((A/N- Hey readers! This is your author speaking. Yeah, I wrote just about all of this between 4 and 6am in the morning while pulling an all-nighter with strep throat. Yeah, bad idea. Anyways, if there are mistakes and whatever here, please don't crap out on me for them, just mention them kindly since, yeah, I'm sick and I haven't slept so my brain probably isn't at full mental capacity at the moment. Thanks to those who pointed out that since Lemmingfur wasn't supposed to have a tongue, she shouldn't be able to groom her kits so I _have_ edited that to make it make sense. Special Shout-out to Winnebago- hope you liked that I made Snowkit important and hope you like what I've got so far!- Please Read and Review!*that goes for all of you ;)*))**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean I can't see Snowkit?" Tanglekit whined to Brokenwing, "She's my sister!"

"I mean exactly what I said." Brokenwing meowed firmly, "She doesn't want any visitors."

"That _can't _be true! I want to see my sister!" Tanglekit cried, tears welling up in her eyes as she turned and bounded towards the nursery, wailing, "Mama! Brokenwing won't let me see Snowkit!"

Lemmingfur looked up from her mouse and got to her paws, padding over to Plummetfall and nudging him to his paws, motioning with her head that he was to go to Tanglekit. The tom sighed and padded over to his daughter, a tired look on his face as he asked, "What is it Tanglekit?"

"Brokenwing won't let me see Snowkit!"

Plummetfall sighed and shuffled past his daughter towards the medicine den, "Brokenwing," he meowed softly, "why can't Tanglekit see her sister?"

"Snowkit doesn't want visitors." Brokenwing explained again, her voice soft. "She says she doesn't feel up to it."

"She hasn't been up to it for nearly half a moon Brokenwing. She must have healed by now." Plummetfall pointed out, irritation in his mew as Tanglekit sat at his paws, gazing pleadingly at the medicine cat.

Brokenwing sighed, shaking her head slightly, "I'll ask her again but you must understand that if she wants no visitors you cannot force her."

Plummetfall scowled and a low growl rose in his throat, "She's my daughter." he snarled, "I have the right to see her as do Lemmingfur and Tanglekit."

Brokenwing's gaze became testy as she replied harshly, "And she has the right to refuse your company if she wishes to! I said I would ask her and that's what I'll do but I will not force her to do something she doesn't want to do!"

"But why doesn't she want to see us?" Tanglekit begged, "I wanna see my sister!" Without waiting for an answer, she darted forwards past the medicine cat into the den. "Snowkit!" she called, seeing a small patch of black and white fur in a large mossy nest.

The kit's head shot up and she whipped around, fear and surprise in that familiar green gaze. Tanglekit took a step back in surprise and horror. Her sister's neck was mangled and scarred, coated with poultice and cobwebs from the horrible bite that the rogue had given her.

"S-snowkit?" Tanglekit whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Her sister just looked away, her own eyes glistening. "I-I-"

Scartail, a tailless brown tom who was in the medicine den with a harsh cough, looked up from his nest and his fur bristled as he glared at Tanglekit. He was grizzled old tom, the oldest in ShadowClan and some said the former medicine cat's mind had begun to go so that he could no longer tell the difference between a simple occurrence or an important omen and he was constantly making strange predictions. Now the tom glared at Tanglekit as though she was the evilest thing he had ever seen as he spat, "You! Death follows you kit!"

Tanglekit shrank back, flattening her ears against her head and Plummetfall was at her side in a moment, "Quiet Scartail or do you wish to loose an eye to go with that tail?" he threatened, standing between his daughter and the deranged elder, who glared at the cats, his scarred, grizzled features hard and cold.

"Beware of her Plummetfall." he hissed, "She'll be the death of this clan, I swear it."

"And if you don't shut your mouth _I'll _be the death of you." Plummetfall snarled, his fur bristling.

Scartail shut his mouth though his gaze remained hateful as he glared at Tanglekit, who gulped and cowered behind her father's legs.

Brokenwing padded up behind the arguing cats, her eyes hard as she meowed curtly, "I think you two should leave now."

Plummetfall nodded tightly and picked up his daughter be the scruff, "Come along Tanglekit." he growled through her scruff and the little she-kit just whimpered pitifully.

Her sister was scarred.

Horrible.

And it was

all

her

fault.

**((A/N- Yay, I finally uploaded this! Sorry it's kinda short and uneventful but I wasn't sure what else I should've done -.- I'll try to upload more or less regularly but I might put this story on a bit of a back-burner to work on my other stories that I need to do. Hope you like! Please R&R!))**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few sunrises passed and Acornpatch moved to the nursery expecting Buzzyowl's kits. A moon and a half later the young she-cat gave birth to three kits, two she-cats and a tom, naming them Crystalkit, Skykit and Rowankit.

For the entire time that passed, neither Tanglekit nor Snowkit spoke barely a word. Brokenwing told the clan that Snowkit's bite had become infected and that she needed to stay in the medicine cat den to rest and recover. Hardly anyone was allowed in to see her, not even Tanglekit.

The young she-cat was always ready to help Brokenwing, offering to help organize herbs, bring in prey, look through the moss that the apprentices brought in, anything she could use to get closer to her sister.

The cuts weren't healing well and the scars left behind were ugly, marring Snowkit's youthful appearance. To Tanglekit, it felt as though the wounds were raw and throbbing and they caused her as much pain as they did Snowkit. In Tanglekit's mind, Snowkit's pain was all her fault.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath me to hear my words!"

Tanglekit pricked her ears at Lonestar's call and looked up from where she was helping Brokenwing sort her herbs, feeling a twinge of excitement in her heart as she padded out of the medicine den.

Today was the day that her and Snowkit turned six moons old and, the rumor was that Thornkit, Murkykit and Swishkit were going to become apprentices at the same time as them. The darker part of the rumor was that Snowkit's apprenticeship would be delayed for her to heal.

"There are five kits who have reached their sixth moon today and, for us, that is a joyous occasion for strong kits mean new life and a future for our clan." Lonestar meowed, his voice strong and powerful, "It is time for these kits to become apprentices. Thornkit, step forwards."

The young brown tabby stepped forwards, his gaze solemn and determined.

"Thornkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw. Your mentor will be Riftscar and I know he will pass down all he knows to you."

A scarred dark gray tom padded forwards, strong muscles rippling beneath his fur as he touched noses with his new apprentice. This was Riftscar, deputy of ShadowClan. Having him as a mentor was certainly an honor and Tanglekit felt an inkling of envy for her friend.

"Swishkit, step forwards."

Tanglekit watched, shuffling her paws uncomfortable as Swishkit became Swishpaw, receiving Ridgepath as a mentor and Murkykit became Murkypaw, receiving Plummetfall as his mentor.

Finally it was her turn.

"Tanglekit, step forwards."

The young she-cat obeyed, trembling slightly with anxiety and excitement. She glanced back, seeing Snowkit sitting beside Brokenwing in front of the medicine cat den, her head down and turned to hide her scars.

_I will be brave for the sake of my sister. _Tanglekit thought, straightening her posture as she continued forwards, her spine ramrod straight and her movements quick and lithe. These weren't the movements of a kit, but of an apprentice.

"Tanglekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tanglepaw. Your mentor will be Jagcrest and I know he will pass down all he knows to you."

The young gray tom padded forwards, his gaze strong but gentle as he dipped his head to touch noses with Tanglepaw.

"That concludes this ShadowClan meeting." Lonestar meowed, leaping down from the tree branch he sat in during meetings.

Tanglepaw whipped around, bounding after her leader, "Hey, wait! What about Snowkit?"

Lonestar turned to face the young she-cat, his gaze gentle but firm as he meowed softly, "Tanglepaw, please understand that your sister asked that her own apprenticeship be delayed. She and Brokenwing have discussed for a long time over the past moon and a half and they decided to postpone her ceremony until she believes herself strong enough."

"What about Lemmingfur and Plummetfall and me?" Tanglepaw wailed, "We're her family! She can't just decide this without telling us!"

Lonestar sighed, "Please calm down Tanglepaw, come to my den and I will explain as best I can."

Tanglepaw did as she was told, her movements stiff as she followed her leader into his den, staring at her paws.

As soon as Lonestar had settled into his nest, he turned his calm gaze to Tanglepaw, "Your sister has been extremely traumatized by her injuries Tanglepaw."

"I know that!" Tanglepaw exclaimed, shuffling her paws anxiously, "She's healed now though!"

"Not quite. I have spoken to Brokenwing at length as to Snowkit's condition and, though the wounds appear to have healed physically, infection set aside, she still has much to overcome before she will be ready to become a warrior."

"I don't understand, she's been healing." Tanglepaw mewed, her voice weakening to a soft whimper. "We were supposed to become apprentices together..."

Lonestar sighed again, his voice gentle as he went on, "As I said, though she is improving physically, her wounds reach deeper into her mental state. She is afraid to return to normal clan life while she is so marred by her scars. She feels weak and vulnerable. She spoke with Brokenwing and they requested that she remain in the medicine den until she believed herself strong enough and I agree. Brokenwing informs me that she is most likely as fragile mentally as she believes herself to be physically and if we try to push her too soon, it could shatter her."

Tanglepaw winced, her gaze dropping to her paws and her silver-blue eyes filling with tears. _This is all my fault._ she thought, her heart shrivelling with guilt. If she hadn't told Snowkit to defend the nursery during their game none of this might have happened.

She was the cause of her sister's pain.

**((A/N- Yeah, I finally updated! Sorry this took so long, I feel like a butt for making you guys wait for this for so long :( I'm not really ashamed of the length since this was pretty good in that sense but I'm sorry that there wasn't a lot actually ****_happening_**** here. Mostly just information type stuff and some filler. Anyways, if you guys really like, leave a review telling me what you think! Character submissions are still open but please don't submit anymore apprentices because they probably won't get added for awhile since we have so many apprentices right now that we are running out of warrior mentors XD If you have any ideas for where you want the plot to go, send me a PM and I'll consider adding it in! I'll try to update this within the next little while and I'll try not to leave this for so long again! Man, that was a long author's note XD Hope you all enjoyed!))**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wake up Tanglepaw, time for training!" Thornpaw meowed, prodding the she-cat with a paw, "Jagcrest and Riftscar are taking us out to train with Dewmist."

"Isn't Spiritpaw coming?" Tanglepaw asked, blinking awake and cocking her head. Spiritpaw was Dewmist's apprentice.

"Dewmist said that she's letting her rest for her assessment later today." Thornpaw replied.

Tanglepaw yawned as she slowly focused on Thornpaw, "Why so early?" she mewed, getting sluggishly to her paws and stretching. She didn't like getting up early but it was a nice time of day if you liked watching the sun rise. It was peaceful but generally the young she-cat slept right through it.

Thornpaw shrugged, his brown tabby fur sticking out at all angles. Tanglepaw smiled. It always made her want to laugh when she saw Thornpaw's unkempt fur. "I guess they want us to get a good start to the day or something." the young tom meowed.

Tanglepaw rolled her eyes, smiling slightly, "Alright, let's go I suppose." she mewed, leading the way out of the den, careful not to disturb the rest of the sleeping apprentices.

Jagcrest, Riftscar, and Dewmist were already waiting patiently by the camp entrance as the two new apprentices padded forwards.

"Ready for training?" Jagcrest meowed, smiling slightly. He was the youngest warrior out of the group, made a warrior less than six moons ago though he had already proved his worth in battle to ShadowClan since then.

Tanglepaw nodded, doing her best to hide another yawn. She didn't succeed and Dewmist raised an eyebrow at the she-cat's mentor, "Are you sure you want to train your new apprentice this early Jagcrest? She looks as though she is about to fall asleep on her paws."

Jagcrest returned Dewmist's gaze, a challenge in his eyes as he retorted in an even voice, "Spiritpaw has seemed to have a lot of spare time on her paws recently hasn't she Dewmist? Perhaps _you _are not training _your _apprentice hard enough."

Dewmist took a step back, opening and closing her mouth in surprise. "I-I-" she stammered, speechless.

"Quit bickering, both of you." Riftscar growled, getting to his paws, "We're here to train, not to argue about who is the better mentor."

Tanglepaw stifled a giggle and Jagcrest shot a slight smile at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Let's go." Riftscar meowed, leading the patrol out of the camp towards the training hollow. "It's time to train."

Thornpaw padded along next to Tanglepaw, smiling at her as he meowed coyly, "Are you ready for me to beat you in battle training?"

Tanglepaw returned the smile, eyes challenging, "Never. I guess I've knocked you off your paws so many times that your brain isn't working right."

Thornpaw laughed, grinning in that silly way of his, "Thornstar of BrotherClan will prevail over Tanglestar of SisterClan." he meowed in a playful voice.

"In your dreams!" Tanglepaw giggled, headbutting the tom's strong shoulder with a laugh.

"Quiet down back there!" Riftscar called, raising an eyebrow at the two apprentices, "Do you two want to scare away all the prey before we've even taught you how to hunt?"

Tanglepaw shut her mouth, grinning at Thornpaw, who smiled back at her. "No sir, we want to feed our clan!" he mewed to his mentor eagerly.

"Good." Jagcrest meowed, flashing a lopsided grin before his face darkened, "With those ThunderClan fox-hearts stealing our prey we'll need all the help we can get."

Tanglepaw cocked her head, "Why do the other clans always steal each others' prey?" she asked, "Wouldn't it be easier for everybody just to share everything?"

Dewmist glared at Tanglepaw, her voice sharp as she snapped harshly, "Those are treacherous words Tanglepaw, you best not speak them here!"

The younger she-cat shrank back, flattening her ears against her skull and Jagcrest stepped between his apprentice and Dewmist, his voice calm but threatening as he growled, "Don't speak to my apprentice in that manner Dewmist, you'll end up regretting it."

Dewmist bared her teeth but said nothing as she turned and continued on, her tail lashing with unspoken anger.

Thornpaw nudged Tanglepaw's flank gently with his muzzle, "Come on, it's alright." he meowed softly, "Dewmist won't speak bad against you again with Jagcrest around."

Tanglepaw forced a smile though, inside, her heart was fluttering. Great, she had been an apprentice for barely a sunrise and she had already made an enemy among the senior warriors.

There was a soft rustling in the bushes and Riftscar hissed sharply, "Get down, patrol!"

The ShadowClan cats swiftly obeyed, crouching soundlessly among the undergrowth. A musky, foresty scent met Tanglepaw's nostrils and she stifled a hiss. This had to be ThunderClan cats and her beliefs were confirmed as a group of muscular cats padded along what she guessed to be the border between the clans.

"Take a good look 'paws." Riftscar hissed, keeping his voice low, "Memorize the look of their mangy pelts, the smell of their crow-food breath. Those are ThunderClan cats, sworn enemies of ShadowClan."

Tanglepaw felt her fur bristle in anticipation and dread. She would grow up and be trained to fight these cats, to kill them even. That excited her but also made her feel great sadness at the same time. These were cats, just like her, not the monsters Riftscar made them out to be or the killers from elder and nursery stories.

Riftscar was continuing under his breath, careful not to be heard by the patrol as he growled, "Those cats are the deputy, Patchpelt and the warriors are Mistysplash, Darkpatch and Sharpfang. Remember their faces the next time we battle."

Soon the ThunderClan patrol moved on, unaware of the enemy eyes watching their every move from the underbrush and Riftscar stood up again, "Alright, let's move on."

Soon Jagcrest called a stop and turned to his apprentice, "I think I hear a thrush from those bushes. Try to catch it."

Tanglepaw nodded, feeling slightly bewildered. She had never learned to hunt yet. "What if I-"

Jagcrest flicked his tail dismissively as he meowed reassuringly, "All I want to do is see if you know any of it naturally. Call it an assessment of your current skills."

Tanglepaw nodded again, turning and padding into the bushes, careful to step lightly as she moved forwards, following the strange scent to it's source before stopping short, her eyes widening as she saw her mark.

Two kits lay on the ground, so young that their eyes were barely open. One was a small ginger tom with streaks of white down his back and tail, blue eyes shining in the early morning light. The other was a light brownish-red she-cat with white underbelly, her gray-blue eyes bright.

"Jagcrest, Riftscar, Dewmist, Thornpaw!" Tanglepaw called, her voice shrill as she began licking the tiny tom kit in effort to warm him, curling her tail around the she-cat. "Come quickly!"

The patrol soon came crashing through the bushes, ready for battle before stopping short at the sight of the young apprentice and the two kits.

"What do we do with them?" Thornpaw meowed, looking shocked as he gazed at the two pitiful kits.

Dewmist's eyes were firm as she growled, "We take them back to camp of course! We can't just leave them out here to die!"

Riftscar glared at the warrior, "That's not your decision to make Dewmist!" he snapped, fur bristling with annoyance, "I am deputy and I say we take them to Lonestar and let him make the decision, is that clear?"

Dewmist hissed but nodded after the scolding, hunching her shoulders. "Well?" snapped at Thornpaw and Tanglepaw, "Bring them back to camp!"

Tanglepaw hissed at the sharp words but obeyed, gently grasping the reddish-brown tom's scruff in her teeth and lifting him up while Thornpaw picked up the she-cat.

They began padding back to camp, unknown kits mewling softly as they swung back and forth in the cool morning air.

After a little while, Thornpaw meowed past the kit's scruff in his mouth, "They should be given names."

Jagcrest nodded, "Thornpaw is correct. They need names."

"What if they already have names?" Tanglepaw asked, "Wouldn't that be dishonoring whoever their parents are?"  
"Or were." Dewmist growled under her breath.

"Either way, we need to call them something. They're too young to remember what they names would have been." Jagcrest meowed, his voice calm and brisk.

Tanglepaw felt a flash of memory and her heart twisted. This seemed all too familiar, unknown kits found alone, taking them in as if they belonged to ShadowClan and weren't a mystery to all of the cats. Jagcrest looked at her strangely as he meowed, "I think we should name the she-cat Robinkit."

"And the tom?" Riftscar meowed, his voice uninterested.

Now Tanglepaw spoke softly as she replied, "Flamekit."

Jagcrest nodded, "Does anyone of the gathered object?"

The patrol shook their heads.

"Then we should go introduce Flamekit and Robinkit to ShadowClan."

**((A/N- Yeah, a good, long update for you guys! Hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated! For Runningfur, I hope you liked your character additions or whatever and that it's satisfactory all around. Sorry if it wasn't exactly eventful considering the length but I'll try to have more stuff happening in the next update. If any of the talk here seemed, I don't know, piratey or something, that's because I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean 3 while writing this so some of that might have rubbed off into it. Either way, enjoy everyone and, if you really like this story, check out my profile and vote in the poll I have going which is to find out which of my stories people want me to update the most! I've also opened up one-shot commission writing for Warriors so check that out too if you're interested! That was really long and if you've actually read this entire author's note, then thank you and you rock!))**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'm gonna be the best warrior ever!" Flamekit exclaimed as he tumbled around with his sister, Robinkit.

"No, I'm gonna be!" Robinkit cried, pawing at her brother's flicking tail.

Tanglepaw watched with a small smile on her face as the kits bickered playfully. It had only been a few sunrises since they had opened their eyes but already there were running about causing trouble, always chattering on like sparrows.

Jagcrest padded over, careful to avoid stepping on the rolling bundles of fur as he sat down next to his apprentice.

"Are you up for battle training today?" he mewed, watching the kits intently.

Tanglepaw opened her mouth to reply but Flamekit and Robinkit beat her to it, their keen little ears not missing a word, "We are! We are!" they cried, bounding over on their short, kittish legs, little faces eager and excited.

Jagcrest smiled warmly at the kits, "Not today little ones but maybe you can convince Swishpaw to show you a few battle moves before he has to get back to his chores."

The two kits looked disappointed at first but instantly brightened up, "Okay!" they mewed in unison as they darted off to find the poor apprentice.

Jagcrest glanced back at Tanglepaw, his gaze light, "So, about that battle training?"

Tanglepaw grinned, on her paws as swift as a rabbit, "Sounds great! Are Thornpaw or any of his littermates coming?"

Jagcres raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Well it seems that Swishpaw will be busy entertaining Flamekit and Robinkit and Murkypaw is in the medicine cat den with some sort of bug. Brokenwing says it's probably just a bellyache but it's possible it could be whitecough but yes, Thornpaw is coming with Riftscar as soon as they get back from patrol."

Tanglepaw nodded, making a mental note to visit Murkypaw in the medicine cat den whenever she had time, probably at the same time she went to visit Snowkit.

"So we're not going now?" she asked, eager to begin but still feeling the incessant drag of exhaustion pulling at her limbs. She had been up late the night before doing a moonhigh patrol before having to get up early to do a dawn patrol.

Jagcrest shook his head, "No, we'll go once Riftscar and Thornpaw finish their patrol and they also said something about fitting in some hunting practice while they're out. They won't be back until later." his gaze softened as if feeling his apprentice's tiredness as he continued gently, "Don't worry, you've got more than enough time for a rest. StarClan knows you deserve it."

Tanglepaw sighed in relief, smiling gratefully at her mentor and murmuring a soft thank you before padding towards the apprentices' den to catch some sleep.

Soon she was falling into the dark abyss of sleep.

# # # # #

It was the yowls that first woke her up as Tanglepaw leaped to her paws, fur fluffed up against the sudden chill.

It was pitch dark around her, barely enough light for her to see past the tips of her whiskers as she swept her silver-blue eyes through the gloom that seemed to hang, suspended in the air.

She forced strength into her voice, calling out, "Where am I?"

"_Daaaaarrrkkkk..._" a voice hissed, distant and echoing, barely more than a whisper though it sent chills of terror running down the young she-cat's spine.

Pure, choking fear rose in Tanglepaw's heart, bile threatening it's way up her throat as she choked out, "Who are you?"

"_Your worst nightmare!_"

Tanglepaw barely had time to scream as she was bowled over, sharp claws digging into her fur, raking across her shoulder and spattering her blood onto the hard, damp ground. She screamed in pain and terror. The wound burned like fire!

Suddenly, she was pinned to the ground, invisible paws hidden by the gloom holding her down as a cold voice chuckled in a sneering tone, "So _this _is the result. Two dead make a life. Two darks making a light. Pathetic!"

"P-please let me go!" Tanglepaw cried, struggling fruitlessly under the weight pressing down upon her, "I don't know what you want! I just want to go home!"

"_This_is your home now!" the voice spat and slowly the gloom seemed to recede, revealing the silhouette of a massive tom, dark blue eyes gleaming with contempt and something even darker.

The giant tom leaped off, his tail lashing as he roughly dragged Tanglepaw to her paws, his teeth digging painfully into her scruff, causing her to cry out and cringe away.

"Ugh, pathetic." the tom muttered, leading her into the dark gloom that seemed to hang in the air, somehow pressing in on them one moment, then pulling away from them as if it the cats' pelts were burning to the touch. Either way, it sent a shiver up Tanglepaw's spine and she flattened her ears, a lone tear slipping it's way down her cheek.

_I just want to go home._ she thought, feeling anguish rising in her chest like bile. _There's something horrible about this place._ Despite the fear and disgust for the hideous dark place, Tanglepaw couldn't help but feel a certain familiarity with the gloomy world, almost like a forgotten dream.

"You remember this place don't you?" the tom growled after they padded along to only StarClan, or this tom, knew where.

Tanglepaw was startled and she flattened her ears, shivering slightly as she nodded. "I don't know where from. It's like... it's like a dream that I can't remember or..."

"Or a faded memory?" the tom finished.

Tanglepaw looked at the tom, her eyes full of fear and confusion as she whispered, "Yes. I... I know you... Who are you?"

"I am Ripscar." the tom replied simply and by the tone of his voice Tanglepaw could tell he wasn't about to elaborate.

"Well, I'm Tanglepaw." the young she-cat mewed, shuffling her paws uncomfortably.

"I know." Ripscar meowed cryptically. "I have always known."

Tanglepaw opened her mouth to ask a question but Ripscar cut her off sharply, "We're here."

The ShadowClan apprentice swept her gaze around, taking in the sight that lay before her.

It seemed as though hundreds of pairs of glittering dark eyes shined in the dark, glaring at her in a malicious way that made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't see many cats through the gloom but of the few she could see she felt terrified of. Many of them had scars criss-crossing their fur and the rage in their eyes was the one thing that stood out the most between all of them.

"This is your new home." Ripscar growled in her ear, a sick smile on his scarred face, "And _this_ is your new family."

**((A/N- Okay, sorry this was so late, I had most of this written for awhile I was just kinda stuck on a good chapter ending :/ Hope you guys liked this, the action is finally ****_really_**** beginning ;) Hope you all liked this, sorry it's a bit short but, as I said, I was kinda stuck for a chapter ending. Don't worry though, I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon-ish- so you can keep following Tanglepaw's adventure. So we can have a mini vote here if you guys want or sort of a survey I suppose but who do you people want to be Tanglepaw's mate? Which of the characters so far do you like the best? I'd like to hear from you guys! If I don't necessarily go by whichever got voted the most it's either cause I'm introducing a new character or I just like a certain character better so don't kill me if you aren't happy with her future choice of mate though we'll have a long time to sort that out ;) Anyways, enjoy and reviews are always appreciated!))**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Duck, dive, roll, swipe!" Ripscar snarled out and Tanglepaw swiftly obeyed, diving beneath a massive tom's paw-swipe and rolling to the side, leaping up to rake her claws along his flank.

"Faster!" Ripscar spat out from his vantage point atop a large jagged rock, dark blue eyes filled with contempt as he continued to yowl out instructions, "Turn and slash, duck then leap back!"

Tanglepaw complied, trusting the tom's instructions as she turned to slash at the muzzle of another approaching tom, spattering the ground with blood as she ducked another blow and did a leap backwards, twisting in midair to face her opponents with a determined glare.

"That's enough!" Ripscar called, leaping down next to the young she-cat, flicking his tail dismissively at the two toms and flashing them a cold glare. They hissed but obeyed the unspoken order, slinking away into the darkness.

Ripscar turned to Tanglepaw, blue eyes glittering with something that she couldn't identify, "Walk with me." he meowed, the tone in his voice making it obvious that it was not an option to say no.

Tanglepaw followed the scarred tom in silence, waiting for him to speak first. She wasn't sure how long she had been in this dark place, the sun never shined so she never knew night from day. She never slept, never _needed_ to sleep it seemed. No matter how exhausted the young she-cat got she could never sleep, only rest. She could have been here for moons for all she knew.

She had also long since learned that obeying was the best course of action in any situation. When one disobeyed they ceased to blend in- they became a target for abuse and pain.

One of the rules she had to obey was never speaking to anyone except Ripscar. Especially the Wakers. That was what Tanglepaw called the living cats who came here but, unlike her, woke up. She was different somehow. She didn't wake up.

"You're wondering why I want to speak with you, aren't you?" Ripscar meowed, breaking the silence.

Tanglepaw nodded, her mouth pressed into a grim line. One knew better than to speak unnecessarily.

"Your training is coming along nicely." Ripscar continued, stopping and sitting, wrapping his tail around his paws neatly. Tanglepaw mirrored his movements, keeping her gaze on her paws.

"When can I go home?" Tanglepaw whispered, raising her blue-eyed gaze to meet that of the tom in front of her. "You've never told me why I'm here."

Ripscar raised an eyebrow, a small smile curling across his lips, "Soon." he meowed simply before continuing, "As I said, your training is progressing nicely. I believe you're ready to be told what your mission is. Or, as you say, why you are here."

Tanglepaw felt her fur prickling with anticipation, her blue eyes glittering with the need to know. She had been fighting and dying inside as soon as she had come to this place. She needed to know why.

"Have you ever wondered why you cannot sleep here? Why you cannot wake up?" Ripscar asked, the smile twisting into a smirk. "Have you ever wondered why you alone are so like us, the forgotten, the dead, the black-hearted and dark-souled while you yourself is so innocent?"

Tanglepaw gaped, questions bubbling on her tongue until she thought she could hold them no longer when Ripscar continued.

"Have you ever wondered who you really are? Why you are different from the others?"

"Yes." Tanglepaw whispered before she could stop herself, her voice full of desperation to know. Questions she had always struggled with were tearing at her heart. She had to know.

Ripscar's smirk widened and his eyes glittered maliciously, "Have you ever wondered why I take special interest in you? Why I seem so familiar to you?"

"Yes." Tanglepaw meowed again, her voice firmer, stronger than before.

Ripscar leaned in close so his scarred muzzle was less than a mouse-length from Tanglepaw's. "I'm your father." he hissed, eyes glittering with a sick sort of glee.

Tanglepaw stood up sharply, stumbling backwards in shock, "N-no!" she stammered, her ears flattening against her head, "You're lying! You're _dead!_"

Ripscar laughed, long and cold, "What other explanation could there be?!" he sneered, "_You_ are a light born of darkness! I hold power over you like no cat ever has! _You_ are my chance at revenge!"

"N-no! I won't help you!" Tanglepaw cried, backing up farther only to find her way blocked by the strong shoulders of the cats she had been fighting.

"You act as if you have a choice my daughter." Ripscar leered, moving closer. "I control the Dark Forest and every cat in it. If you ever want to return to your clan you will have to do as I say because believe me when I say, you will return here every night and when you do, I _will_ make you suffer. If that isn't enough incentive for you, I can send for the pathetic excuses for friends you have as clanmates and bring them here at night. Would you rather see them corrupted, have them realize your dark secret or simply die in the most painful way possible? It's your choice."

Tanglepaw felt tears brimming in her eyes as she gazed at this monster who was her father. She had no choice. She didn't want to betray her clan but she couldn't let her clanmates die for her sake. Too many cats had already gotten hurt because of her. She thought of the scars that marred Snowkit's body and flattened her ears against her skull. She couldn't let something like that happen again. "I-I'll do it." she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut in shame as a lone tear slowly made it's way down her cheek.

**((A/N- Legitimately super mega sorry I haven't been updating lately guys, life has been pretty hectic over the past month or two with school finishing up, other stories and responsibilities and just a fairly bad case of writer's block that refused to go away :/ Yeah, I sorta did a timeskip here since I didn't want to spend FOREVER in the Dark Forest area of this but still, a lot happened here, despite it being sorta short. Since school is now out I'll try to get writing more but at the moment I'm kinda out of it since I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind this month and it's been a bit of a hard time for me. But I won't worry you guys with that. I hope you enjoyed this update and I'll try to get the next one up in the hopefully not-too-distant future!))**


End file.
